


Déjà Vu

by KyraEllis



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraEllis/pseuds/KyraEllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Vause returns to Litchfield, and she's not happy about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters depicted in this work.

Alex was pissed. Really, really pissed. Piper had dragged her ass back to prison with one phone call to her sappy, happily-ever-after ex-fiance and ex-best friend. So now she was in her old bunk, in her old prison, looking around at the place and seeing that nothing had changed.

The same sad excuses for inmates were wandering around and getting amused by the same old shit--throwing food at each other in the dining halls, taking trash about the other races, and starting fights over nothing. None of it mattered, especially now that she'd been out, brief adventure as that had been.

True, she had a moment of relief when her probation officer stepped into the doorway of her tiny Queens apartment. She saw long-needed protection and safety in his stance. _Maybe I'll finally be able to sleep at night,_ her exhausted, fear-town brain had said to her. And at that point she had still been the one holding the gun. Not that that lasted for long.

Before she knew it, her probation officer had wrestled her to the ground and was telling her about all the terrible ways she was in trouble. As though she hadn't already been shitting bricks every time she looked out her window and saw the drug kingpin's henchmen lounging in their luxury cars across the street from her place. As though her safety only mattered once she had done something wrong.

The ride back to Litchfield was long and cold. She spent it thinking about all the ways she could make Piper pay for her petty act of revenge. It was all because Piper was a little stuck up brat who didn't know how to deal with the messes she got herself into. She was always the same, pretending to change and step up to the bat for once, and then five minutes later crying for Mommy--or rather Alex usually.

True that they had had great sex once--well more than once. And there _was_ somehow something attractive about her doe-in-headlights gaze and stringy blonde hair. Piper was almost pathetic, projecting an air of neediness that was somehow only countered by a thin layer of grit and rebelliousness that circled the middle of her personality. Maybe it was a dom/sub thing. Maybe Alex just liked being needed and desired.

She stared up at the ceiling from where she lay on her bunk. The whirls and circles in the ceiling were almost interesting in this environment with nearly nothing to do. Alex could feel the scratchy texture of the standard-issue gray blankets irritating her skin through her shirt. She should really find Nicky. At least Nicky would have something sarcastic and darkly funny to say about her return to this craphole. She wasn't sure what to expect out of their relationship after her rebound from Piper, but Alex knew that Nicky wouldn't take anything too personally. Hell, it might even be fun to pick up their fling where it left off.

Alex closer her eyes to take in a deep breath and let it out. She counted to five on the in-breath and let the air brush past her lips for another five seconds on the out-breath. She did this twice and then opened her eyes to find Piper's face floating a few feet above her own.

The doe eyes were on full force, looking down at her with a mixture of emotions, and Alex knew that if she let Piper say one sentence it would be some inadequate form of "I'm sorry." Piper opened her mouth, but Alex cut her off before she could say anything.

"Do. Not. Speak to me Chapman." Alex forced out. Then she lunged at that horrible pale face.


	2. Reunions

Bennett broke up the fight before Alex even really got a good punch in.

She had lunged at Piper with no forethought, it was an instinctive reaction to seeing the face she had lobbed angry thoughts at for the past week. The force of Alex's attack knocked Piper backward into the wall of the bunk cell.

"Alex!" she cried out. "Alex! What's wrong with you?!"

Alex was up out of her bed at this point and grabbed Piper by the shoulders, shaking her hard enough to feel it.

"Alex, stop!" shouted Piper. Out of the corner of her eye Alex could see Taystee and Poussey peeking out over the wall of the cell across the way. Their eyes were wide and they glanced at each other as if to say, _Can you believe this? White girl drama..._

Alex drew back her arm to sock Piper but felt someone grab her elbow and stop her from drawing it forward. Bennett. Always there right when you don't need him. Shouldn't he be in the Latino bunk mooning over Diaz?

"Vause!" said Bennett, still holding her arm back with one hand and pushing Piper away from Alex with the other. "You're out of line. Break it up."

Alex could barely see straight. She watched Piper slink away from her with wide, surprised eyes. _Good riddance._

"Sorry," she mumbled to Bennett. "It won't happen again." Bennett let go of her arm, looking a little sheepish now that the violence had broken up. He looked around and saw Taystee and Poussey looking on and high-fiving each other in the nearby bunk. He scratched the back of his neck as he colored a little red. Now it was his turn to mumble.

"Well, good... I guess I'll... I guess I'll get back to the office then." He slowly walked away to the room with the window where he could observe all the goings on. Alex could tell from the way that he held himself that he still hadn't figure out how to keep his dignity in a prison full of women who mocked him--or seduced him, in Dayanara's case.

"What a joke," she said to herself. "This place is such a fucking joke." She collapsed back onto her bed, suddenly drained of all energy and intimidated by the thought of having to deal with seeing Piper everyday. She still felt the anger that had fueled her into action, but below that was something else that scared her. A wondering about how Piper had been doing since she had last seen her. And a tenderness that she wanted nothing more than to squash into oblivion. Alex didn't know how to deal with all of these states at once. So she had let the anger rule her.

"Shit Vause, you look like you've seen better days."

It was Nicky, arms lined up horizontal on the top of Alex's wall, and head resting on top. God, couldn't anyone get a moment's peace around here? Still, it was nice to see Nicky's face in this wasteland. It almost brought a little color back to this gray-washed day of boredom and mixed up feelings. Nicky at least was straightforward.

"Hey Nichols," said Alex. "Good to see you."

 


	3. Stress Therapy

Nicky walked around the wall and into the bunk with Alex, sitting down on her bed a little gingerly--probably because Alex's was still visibly fuming from the Piper encounter.

"Anything you want to talk about Vause?" asked Nicky. "I know you've got every right to be pissed at Piper, but Jeez, that was a lot even coming from you." Alex took in a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out.

"Yeah, no I'm alright," said Alex. "I don't know why I got so upset. It was like a switch just turned on inside me and I couldn't even control what I was doing." With her left hand she smoothed the edge of her rough blanket and picked up an edge to feel the thick fibers between her thumb and forefinger. The room had gotten quiet, Taystee and Poussey must have found something (or someone) else to occupy their attention in the rec room next door.

"Well," said Nicky, settling back into the wall as comfortably as one could on the thin, springy beds they got to call home. "Maybe it's for the best. You know, scare her off a bit so you can have some space to readjust to this dump."

Alex didn't say anything, but she felt a little calmer now. Maybe friends are good to have around, even though Alex was generally better at the whole lone wolf thing.

Nicky, glanced up at Alex and smiled with half her lips like she did when she had something mischievous to say. "You know what I think though Vause?" said Nicky.

"What?" Alex couldn't help but let her own lips lift up a little at the corners in response to Nicky's.

"I think," said Nicky, "that you haven't gotten laid for a while."

"Ha!" Alex laughed out loud. Nicky was right of course, but leave it to her to see every problem through the lens of sex--either too much or not enough.

Still smiling, Nicky reach over to Alex and laid her hand on top of her crotch. "I can help with that," she suggested.

Alex's smile slowly disappeared as she let Nicky's offer sink in. Unsure what to do or say she kept quiet, and Nicky took this as an expression of interest, glancing around her quickly before slipping a hand down Alex's stretchband pants and underneath her underwear. She gasped.

It _had_ been so long since she had felt this, and she remembered the last time with Nicky as she moved her fingers in a practiced motion from the base of Alex's slit to the very bottom edge of that bundle of sexual energy, slowly, teasingly, waiting for Alex's body to respond.

"Nicky..." said Alex. But she didn't know what else to finish the sentence with. She maneuvered with Nicky until she was lying on her back in the bed and Nick was on top of her, kissing her neck and still making the fabulous movements with her finger. Alex felt herself getting wet and her clit pushing out from the folds, wanting attention that Nicky denied and denied, sweeping her finger from down to top but barely touching it, until there, she began swirling her finger around the perfect spot. Alex's whole body arched back into the bed with the pleasure of the sudden change, and she had to stifle the squeak that almost escaped her mouth.

Nicky whirled her finger in circles over and over again, building Alex's energy and listening to her breathing change from gentle and controlled to ragged and uneven. Alex clutched at Nicky's arm as the woman moved her mouth from her neck to Alex's lips. The kiss was long and deep, Nicky exhaling into Alex's mouth as she applied more pressure to her downstairs activities. As Nicky opened Alex's mouth with her own and pushed her tongue into Alex's, she also slipped two fingers into Alex's wetness, using her thumb to continue the circles of her clit. Alex moaned.

"You seem like you're pretty ready for me Vause," said Nicky slyly. She began rhythmically curling her fingers into Alex while maintaining her other movements. Alex cried out as softly as she could.

"God Nicky! Don't stop." She saw the redhead's face disappear from her own as Nicky moved down to finish her off. Still thrusting her fingers, Nicky pulled down Alex's pants and tongue-fucked her clit with no restraint. Alex knew she wouldn't last long. The sensation of Nicky's tongue against her most sensitive spot was driving her crazy. Nicky pushed her tongue over the button and the hood surrounding it, licking in rhythm to Alex's hips buckling and pushing against her face. She wanted more pressure, all the pressure possible. Alex felt delirious, she trembled all over, feeling the finger fucking and the glorious licking push her to the edge.

"Ahhhh!" she was over, clamping her body onto Nicky's fingers and shivering convulsively from the power of her orgasm. Nicky kept sucking her through the waves to draw out every last drop of pleasure, each spasm of her body until she lay still again, panting. All the worries and stress she had from earlier in the day were gone, and all that was left was a soft peace and waves of calm.

"Jesus Nicky," she said eventually. "Where have you been?"

Nicky pulled herself back off the bed and stood up. She smiled. "Everyone's favorite prison lesbian at your service!" She gave an ironic salute with her right hand before slipping around the corner and heading back to her own bunk.

Alex fell asleep and rested peacefully for the first time in months.


	4. Redemption

Somehow Alex made it six whole months without killing Piper. Well, five months and 29 days. If she could keep up her good behavior for the rest of the day she could get out - ah the beauty of probation violations. She wasn't even entirely sure herself how she had passed the time. The fling with Nicky had been fun, but they had both known it was a temporary welcome-back-to-Litchfield kind of thing. It wasn't long before Nicky's eyes drifted elsewhere, and Alex lost her taste for pussy that was shared by all the other prison newcomers. They were still friends of course - Nicky could always be relied upon for a furtive smirk in the lunchroom whenever someone did something ridiculous or stupid. Maybe they'd even stay in touch when Alex got out. Maybe. Maybe not.

The rest of her time, she must have just been reading. She'd gotten through at least 50 books since being back, all the crappy romance novels that the libraries donated to the pathetic prison library, plus books that she had begged her friends in Europe to send her at exorbitant cost so she could have something, anything that required her to exercise her brain, a book without a shirtless man or scantily-clad woman on the front (okay, sure she was more annoyed about the men).

Piper was... Well, Piper had been Piper of course, wanting to talk for the first month of Alex's return, showing up in the lunchroom at her table where she'd sequestered herself from the prison drama, trying to casually end up in the laundry room on her shift "just because". Piper would say things like, "We don't have to talk right now if you don't want to." And Alex would live up to it, not looking at her, or muttering a word until after she left. It was a total and complete freeze out.

At first it was pretty easy to ignore Piper, since the wound of being drawn back into Litchfield was still fresh, and she was willing to use every inch of her willpower to cover it up. But toward the end of the month she did start to feel a little bad about the way she had been treating Piper. Prison did that to you. All your outside supports being gone, Alex found herself turning inward to the prison for support, even from women she would never have glanced at on the outside. But by the time Alex started thinking about talking to Piper again, Piper had finally started backing off, going back to her loser table with her other loser friends at lunch and not bothering to try and "run into" her anymore. They moved around Litchfield in separate orbits and only occasionally bumped together - usually resulting in Piper's wide-eyed look of surprise, a reddening of her face, and a quick bolt off in the opposite direction.

But not that it was her last day, Alex was feeling a pressure to talk to Piper grow in her chest. If she didn't do it now, who knows when the next time would be - Alex certainly wasn't planning on coming back to this place for any reason, even to see old friends, unless she had to. To the contrary, she was thinking about moving to California or maybe overseas where she could start fresh and get away from the men who had been hired to hunt her down. She would be faster than all of them. She would start a new life and live free for the first time in years. Free from fear, free from prison.

She debated, she considered, she talked to herself about all the reasons that the bridge between them should stay burned forever. She thought about it, but in reality her feet were already moving out of her cell and into the block next door. She found the corner and a small, curious figure lying on her bed. "Piper..." said Alex in a squeaky voice. "Piper, I, um, I'm ready to talk."


End file.
